


You Did Nothing When Dad Hurt me Most.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Series: Family Relationship fails and repairs [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert tells Victoria the truth about what Jack did that night when he was fifteen and was caught kissing another boy in his room.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Liv Flaherty & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Chas Dingle & Robert Sugden, Paddy Kirk & Robert Sugden
Series: Family Relationship fails and repairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. What Dad Did.

**Robert looked at his family and smiled then swallowed hard he had been dreading this moment for years he was finally in a good enough place to finally tell Vic and Diane what had happened the night his father had thrown him out and he had taken off leaving Emmerdale for so many years until his father had died and he had moved back and was living with Aaron at the Mill they had been together for a long time choosing not to come back to the village before Jack died.**

**Aaron heard Robert sigh and looked up from his laptop concerned, "Hey it'll be OK you'll see and if it isn't then we will just come home again OK I won't make you stay if you don't want to." he said and Robert breathed a sigh of relief feeling the knot ease in his stomach just slightly.**

**"But what if they don't believe me?." He asked suddenly.**

**"Then it will be their loss won't it?." Aaron replied and took Roberts left hand into his and gave it a squeeze before getting up and kissing him on the lips putting all his** **love into the kiss.**

**An hour later**

**Robert was sat in a booth next to Aaron and waiting for Vic and Diane to arrive**

**"This better be important Robert." Diane said sitting down opposite him completely ignoring Aaron which didn't put her off to a good start with the younger man, "I am here to support Rob and if you don't like it you can go and hear what he has to say from Vic." Aaron said he was tired of Diane's attitude towards himself and Robert over recent weeks.**

**"It's about Dad." Robert began to speak as Vic joined them and sat down beside Diane.**

**"You remember Tom?." Robert asked and Vic nodded and so did Diane.**

**"Yeah he was sacked for skiving I remember that your father was furious with him that day." Diane said and Robert shook his head "No he wasn't furious with Tom it was me he was mad at he caught me and Tom in my room we were kissing and next thing I remember is him kicking Tom out and then he leathered me I couldn't sit down or lie down properly for about a month remember that cushion I sat on during meals that was because Dad caned my backside so much I couldn't sit down without being in agony." Robert said saying it all in one go like ripping off a plaster.**

**"No no he wouldn't not Dad please Rob tell me it isn't true?." Vic asked her voice cracking and Robert shook his head "I'm sorry Vic but it is true Dad beat me because I am Bisexual no other reason he told me it was for skiving but I knew what it was really for and I had to live with the fact my own Dad couldn't look at me because I was different to Andy I didn't measure up and I probably still don't." Robert replied tears building in his eyes.**

**"Oh Robert I am so sorry if Jack were here now I would ring his bloody neck for doing that to you." Diane said reaching across the table and squeezing Robert's hand Aaron got up from the table and went to the bar to get more drinks in when he got there he found his mother and Cain watching the exchange with concern on both their faces.**

**"It'll be OK they believe him so far so thats good I suppose," Aaron said and Cain nodded "Sugden looks like he could do with a stiff one right now." he said and Chas nodded and went and got a whiskey for Robert "On the house and the next round will be on me tell Rob to come through to the back if he needs to alright." she said and Aaron nodded.**

**" Thanks mum I won't let anyone hurt him not now this was very brave of him to do and I am so proud of him." He said and Chas nodded.**

**Half an hour later after downing his whiskey Robert asked to go home and to bed he was emotional and wanted to cuddle with Aaron and just forget what had happened that night when he was 15 now that his step mum and sister knew the truth about why Robert was covered in bruises.**

**Aaron got him inside and into bed before the tears started to flow he hurriedly text Chas so she wouldn't worry and then focused on helping Robert he held his brave husband as sobs shook his tall muscular frame and soaked into his pillow Aaron reached down and slid his hand inside Roberts boxers his husband was painfully hard beneath the soft cotton fabric gently Aaron began to jerk Robert off he didn't last long and before long was moaning and begging for release Aaron withdrew his hand and leaned over Robert to pick up the lube from the nightstand flicking open the lid he made sure Robert was slick then prepared himself before easing over onto his side and resting over Robert who sleepily slid in**

**The movements were clumsy and quick but the end goal was the same a urgent unspoken need to get off and then sleep Robert held out as long as he could eventually coming with a noise like nothing Aaron had heard from him before and Aaron soon followed he relaxed and Robert slid out his softening cock well and truly spent.**

**"Thank you." He whispered sleepily hugging Aaron close.**

**" Always. " Aaron replied and they drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms safe and content but would it last who was to know?.**


	2. Robert goes missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Diane and Vic the truth Robert takes off and Aaron has to ask for help to find him eventually he's found and Aaron works to bring him home once more.

**Robert barely slept tossing and turning most of the night despite the mind blowing orgasm Aaron had given him before they tell asleep he just couldn't sleep eventually he got up got dressed and left the house it was barely six am when he left on a cold December morning Aaron got up at seven am and found the door standing open Roberts keys were missing as were his leather jacket and trainers Aaron assumed Robert had just gone to work early and thought nothing more of it.**

**When it got to 5pm though Aaron began to worry and called Robert cursing when his phone went straight to voicemail leaving a garbled message he rang Cain for help in finding his husband.**

**"You haven't had any kind of barny or anything?." Cain asked and Aaron shook his head " No we are fine or at least we seemed to be I think telling Diane hit him harder than he wanted to admit. " he said and Cain nodded .**

**Robert was sat in the car outside the pub he looked up and saw Cain and Aaron approaching he lowered the window and Aaron sighed seeing tears on Roberts cheeks "baby why didn't you call me have you been here all day you're pale as anything darlin come on shift over and let me take you home yeah?." Aaron said and Robert did so letting Aaron climb in and start the car Aaron drove home slowly one eye on Robert the other on the road.**

**Aaron pulled up outside the Mill and got out of the car shutting his door before helping Robert out Chas opened the door to the flat and simply hugged Robert.**

**"Don't ever scare me like that again Robert Sugden Dingle." She said and Robert swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.**

**"I'm sorry." He whispered his voice cracking he hadn't wanted to worry anyone least of all Chas but it appeared to him that he had done exactly that.**

**"Robert Rob you can talk to me you know." Aaron said and smiled and hugged his pale suffering husband.**

**"How do I tell anyone about who my Dad really was he was well liked here and respected I really can't tell anyone else what he did to me I can't Aaron please don't make me tell anyone else what happened it hurts too much." Robert said tears starting to run down his pale cheeks.**

**"Oh Baby it's OK I promise no one else needs to know not if you don't want them to." Aaron replied and wrapped his arms around Robert he hated seeing Robert like this he was always so strong.**

**"I'm so sorry." Robert sobbed clinging to Aaron.**

**"I don't know if Diane actually believes me or not she looked at me like she thought I was lying." Robert said.**


End file.
